


Lightning Never Strikes Twice

by jujubiest



Series: Barrison Week 2016 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrison Week 2016, Gen, Multiverse, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old cliche says lightning never strikes twice. What no one ever mentions is how specific the atmospheric conditions have to be before it strikes at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Never Strikes Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 3 of Barrison Week 2016: Multiverse

There are many strange things about travel between two universes, seeing your city from the other side, a set of lives lived and decisions made differently that change everything in so many small ways that add up to one big one.

The skyline isn’t the same. The air smells different, feels different against his skin. Everything from the way people dress to the way the sun looks in the sky...it all makes him feel like he’s off balance.

But the strangest thing of all is, without a doubt, Barry Allen.

Harrison had been so sure there was no Barry Allen in his universe. How could there be? How could Harrison have possibly _missed_ him? He knows that some people’s lives are vastly different on the other side of the breach, but still.

There are universal constants, and he thinks he’s learning to find them, to at least guess at them with some level of accuracy. Certain people gravitate to certain places, certain other people. For every drastic difference, there’s a point of similarity. At least, that seems to be the case for their two universes. He’s not sure it would hold true for every other universe, and yes, he has a theory about that.

After seeing the profound effect Harrison Wells had on Barry in this world, he would have thought they would have to be similarly connected in his world as well, if Barry Allen existed on his Earth at all. Their fates were so completely intertwined here.

But then...maybe that was just one more way in which Eobard Thawne managed to break this world, this timeline, to pieces.

Perhaps Harrison Wells and Barry Allen were _never_ supposed to be a part of each other’s lives at all.


End file.
